NIM: Ninja Instant Messenger
by The Last Cerulean Petal
Summary: What happens when the ninjas of Naruto get a hold of a chat service? Well lets just say you'll have to find out for yourself. xD Warning: Some cursing,
1. Random Conversations

_**This story was originally posted on November 1st, but I took it off to redo it.**_

**A sort of... What you can call... NIM: Ninja Instant Messaging! Amazing. I remember wanting to make a story like this coming from something I watched, but I can't think of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its charries. But I do own the name, idea, screen names, and things said in it. Sort of...**

**Warnings: Somewhat vulgar language, weird comments, and scary thoughts!**

**Please enjoy this chat!**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

(In order of appearance)

CherryBlossom – Sakura

QueenO'Flowers – Ino

Believe It – Apparently Naruto

SharinganMaster – Sasuke

I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 – Itachi

Teh-Master-Sharkeh – Kisame

Whispers – Hinata

Bugs Galore – Shino

Bloody-Fangs – Kiba

SabakuShounen – Gaara

Gai Is My Hero – LEE

Lee Is My Hero – GAI

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Chapter One: **_Random Conversations_

**CherryBlossom:** But anyway, I saw Sasuke and was like "OMFG, SASUKE!!! SEX ME NOW!!!" And he TOTALLY smiled at me!!! -spasms-

**QueenO'Flowers:** Yea right, Forehead. -.-"

**CherryBlossom:** But it was true... :'(

_Believe It Has Entered The Chat_

**Believe It:** Oy, Sakura! (:

**CherryBlossom:** Ew. D: -punch-

**QueenO'Flowers:** I'm leaving, bye ya Forehead and Idiot. :)

_QueenO'Flowers Leaves The Chat_

_SharinganMaster Has Entered The Chat_

**Believe It:** Ahh! Get out of here, Teme! x(

**CherryBlossom:** OMFG SASUKE!!! I LOVE JOO, GO OUT WIF MEEEE!!! -squeals/foams at mouth-

**SharinganMaster:** O.o Shiiit.

_I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 Has Entered The Chat_

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** Ooh, little brother... ;D -adds his friend-

_Teh-Master-Sharkeh Has Been Added To The Chat_

**Teh-Master-Sharkeh:** Itachi... What is up with your name..? O.x

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** -flips hair- :D

**Teh-Master-Sharkeh:** X.x

_Teh-Master-Sharkeh Leaves The Chat_

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** Aw. :( I guess I'll have to kill you later, little bro. :3

**SharinganMaster:** I WILL DESTROY YOU!!! x(

_I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 Leaves The Chat_

**SharinganMaster:** Not so fast! Dx

_SharinganMaster Leaves The Chat_

**CherryBlossom:** -foaming at mouth- NO WAIT MAH LOVE!!!

_CherryBlossom Leaves The Chat_

**Believe It:** Sorry, I was making ramen! c:

_Whispers Has Entered The Chat_

_Bugs Galore Has Entered The Chat_

**Whispers:** Ah! N-Naruto...

**Believe It:** Hi Hinata!

**Believe It:** Geez, say something, Shino. D:

**Bugs Galore:** ...

_Bloody-Fangs Has Entered The Chat_

**Bugs Galore:** Dammit, I'm leaving... -.-"

_Bugs Galore Leaves The Chat_

**Whispers:** H-Hi Kiba...

**Bloody-Fangs:** 'Ello Hinata, hey Dobe. :(

**Believe It:** Shut up, Dog Breath! x(

**Whispers:** o.o...

**Bloody-Fangs:** Gotta go! Akamaru wants to go for a walk! See ya Hinata. :D

_Bloody-Fangs Leaves The Chat_

**Whispers:** Uhh, bye Kiba... I have to go, Naruto!

_Whispers Leaves The Chat Quickly_

**Believe It:** What a weird girl... Good thing I'm gay! (:

_SabakuShounen Has Entered The Chat _(A/N: The name means "Desert Boy".)

**Believe It:** O: GAARA!!! -glomps-

**SabakuShounen:** Uzumaki...

**Believe It:** You wanna come over? ;3

**SabakuShounen:** ...

**Believe It:** I'm naked... :D

**SabakuShounen:** BE RIGHT OVER!!! -'plodes-

_SabakuShounen Leaves The Chat_

**Believe It:** Time to get in the shower... :D

_Believe It Leaves The Chat... Nakedly_

_Gai Is My Hero Has Entered The Chat_

_Lee Is My Hero Has Entered The Chat_

**Gai Is My Hero:** Sensei! ('x

**Lee Is My Hero:** Lee! (':

**Lee Is My Hero:** Come, Lee! Let us go to the walking trail and walk 502 miles on our hands. :D

**Gai Is My Hero:** Yes, Sensei! (':

_Lee Is My Hero Leaves The Chat_

_Gai Is My Hero Leaves The Chat Doing The Nice-Guy Pose_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Hope you found this funny.**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!**

**Just review and I will soon continue.**


	2. Who Are They?

**Meh, it seemed that not many people like this story. :( I don't know how long it will last... T.T**

**Well, for those who care, I am going to continue anyways because my friend and me enjoy it. And, this chapter is going to include me and my friend, Sam. No flames please. I know viewers don't like writers who include themselves, so this is just a bonus for my friend, she requested it. :) Don't like, don't read. Well, thanks for your time.**

**Disclaimer: IAY oday otnay noway Arutonay, danay 'sitay aracterschay. (Pig Latin. xD)**

**Enjoy.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

(In order of appearance)

Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi – Mah Best Friend, Sammeh

Bisheh (Pronounced "Bishh•ehh") – Me, Alyssa

I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 – Itachi

Teh-Master-Sharkeh – Kisame

Believe It – Naruto

SabakuShounen – Gaara

Batman Puppet – Kankuro

c10ud3nvy – Shikamaru

QueenO'Flowers – Ino

Glorious-Food – Choji

SharinganMaster – Sasuke

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Chapter Two:** _Who Are They?_

_Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi Has Joined The Chat_

_Bisheh Has Joined The Chat_

**Bisheh:** o.o This is new...

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** Well it's better than any other. :/

**Bisheh:** I guess so... :x

_I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 Has Joined The Chat_

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** Who's that? o.o

**Bisheh:** I have no idea.

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** And who may you two be? D: -adds friend-

_Teh-Master-Sharkeh Has Been Added To The Chat_

**Teh-Master-Sharkeh:** When will you change your name, Itachi? -.-"

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** O.O Itachi?!

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** :D Why, yes.

**Bisheh:** Oh my... -holds Sam down-

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** o.x -wants Itachi's cape-

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** o: Nono, 'tis my girlish cape.

**Teh-Master-Sharkeh:** Who are you guys anyway..?

**Bisheh:** None of joor business, Blue-Boy. :x

**Teh-Master-Sharkeh:** Hey! x: ... That hurts. T.T

_Teh-Master-Sharkeh Leaves The Chat_

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** -tugs on Itachi's cape-

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** -smacks hand- Mmmine! D:

_I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 Leaves The Chat_

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** I'll see you again, capey! Dx

_Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi Leaves The Chat_

**Bisheh:** Here we go... xD

_Bisheh Leaves The Chat_

_Believe It Has Entered The Chat_

_SabakuShounen Has Entered The Chat_

**Believe It:** Heeey Gaara. ;3

**SabakuShounen:** Shut up, Naruto, nobody can know about this.

**Believe It:** I never said I was going to tell.

_Batman Puppet Has Entered The Chat_

**Batman Puppet:** Hello.

**SabakuShounen:** SHUT UP KANKURO, STOP PATRONIZING ME!!! -panting-

**Batman Puppet:** O.o ...

_Batman Puppet Leaves The Chat_

**SabakuShounen:** ... This is gonna be hard.

**Believe It:** Aw, I still love you, my Panda-Kun. :3 -cuddles-

**SabakuShounen:** Not. Helping. :x

**Believe It:** What, you don't love me? ):

**SabakuShounen:** No.

**Believe It:** T.T

_Believe It Leaves The Chat_

**SabakuShounen:** ITS ALWAYS THE SEME'S FAULT!!! D:

_SabakuShounen Leaves The Chat_

_c10ud3nvy Has Entered The Chat_

**c10ud3nvy:** i finally get da strength 2 get on here, and no1s on... and they call me lazy -.-

_QueenO'Flowers Has Entered The Chat_

**QueenO'Flowers:** Wow, Shikamaru, you finally get on. I'm surprised.

**c10ud3nvy:** i jus wan 2 go outside... and watch da clouds

**QueenO'Flowers:** Then why don't you?

**c10ud3nvy:** bcuz u gav me a threat lettr that if I didn't talk 2 u on here, u wud kill me

**QueenO'Flowers:** Oh yea! That letter...

**c10ud3nvy:** ... i hate u

_Glorious-Food Has Entered The Chat_

**Glorious-Food:** Wow, Shikamaru, you're online.

**c10ud3nvy:** yes

**QueenO'Flowers:** Shikamaru, why are you talking in chatspeak?

**Glorious-Food:** -eating pork rinds- :T

**c10ud3nvy: **bcuz its 2 trblsum 2 b literat

**Glorious-Food:** OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!!!

**QueenO'Flowers: **What?!

**c10ud3nvy:** wat iz up wit u choji

**Glorious-Food:** -hyperventilates- I think...

**QueenO'Flowers:** Yes..?

**Glorious-Food:** -deep breath- ... I'm out of pork rinds.

**c10ud3nvy:** o wat will we do now -.-

**QueenO'Flowers: **Choji!!! Don't be a fat idiot!

**Glorious-Food:** I'M NOT FAT!!! -opens another bag of chips-

**c10ud3nvy:** well im out

_c10ud3nvy Leaves The Chat_

**QueenO'Flowers:** Ugh, I'm going too...

_QueenO'Flowers Leaves The Chat_

_Bisheh Has Entered The Chat_

_Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi Has Entered The Chat_

**Bisheh:** Now have you learned your lesson about not going to Itachi's house, breaking down the door, smacking him unconscious _with_ the broken door, then tearing around his house in look for his cape?

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** T.T Yes...

**Bisheh:** Good. :)

**Glorious-Food:** Who are you guys? T:

**Bisheh:** o.o Who are you?

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** Heh heh... Glorious Food...

**Bisheh:** Lol. xD

**Glorious-Food: **SHUDDUP!!!

_Glorious-Food Leaves The Chat_

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** Aw, I think we made him mad.

**Bisheh:** Well, lets cross "Make Random Person Mad" off our list.

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** xD

_SabakuShounen Has Entered The Chat_

**Bisheh:** o: Another person!

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** :D

**SabakuShounen:** Do I know you two..?

**Bisheh:** Hm, do you?

**Bisheh:** Sammeh, do you think this person knows us?

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** Naa.

**Bisheh:** No, you don't know us. :3

**SabakuShounen:** Are you Leaf Ninjas?

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** Nope.

**Bisheh:** Who are you? o:

**SabakuShounen:** Who are you?

**Bisheh:** I asked you first.

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** She did ask you first.

**Bisheh:** Yea, see?

**SabakuShounen:** -sighs- Well fine then, I'm... Sabaku No... -dramatic pause- Gaara. (A/N: That's how he said if from the episode when he introduced himself in the Japanese version, I just died laughing.)

**Bisheh:** O.O

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi: **Oh god...

**Bisheh:** Gaara...

**SabakuShounen:** o.o Uh-oh.

**Bisheh:** -attacks Gaara- I WANT THAT GOURD!!! B:

_I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 Has Entered The Chat_

**SabakuShounen:** GAH!!!

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** SOMEONE RANSACKED MY HOUSE!!! Dx

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** ... -cough-

_Believe It Has Entered The Chat_

**Believe It:** Gaara! ):

**Bisheh:** -biting gourd- xB

**SabakuShounen:** x.x

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** -about to snatch Itachi's cape-

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** DOESN'T ANYONE CARE?!

_SharinganMaster Has Entered The Chat_

**SharinganMaster: **Whoa, lot of people...

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** Little brother! T.T Was it you that ransacked my house?

**SharinganMaster:** ... No.

**Believe It:** Gaara! D: -grabs Gaara-

**Bisheh:** D: Can I at least have the gourd?

**SharinganMaster:** Who the hell are those two? x:

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** -steals Itachi's cape- FINALLY!!! -laughs maniacally and runs off-

_Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi Leaves The Chat Victoriously_

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Capey! T.T

_I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 Leaves The Chat In Search For Capey_

**Bisheh:** Wait, Sammeh! x( -bites off piece of gourd and runs after Sammeh-

_Bisheh Leaves The Chat_

**SharinganMaster:** ... O.O?

**Believe It:** Who were they!?

**SabakuShounen:** I. Don't. Know.

**SabakuShounen:** But I do know that that person stole a piece of my gourd! T.T

_SabakuShounen Leaves The Chat Crying_

**Believe It:** SEE WHAT YOU DID, SASUKE!?!? Dx

_Believe It Leaves The Chat_

**SharinganMaster:** ... T.T I only wanted to fit in...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**How was that? I know you probably hate me for putting my friend and myself in the story, but I have an idea! If you want to be in this story, just Review saying you want to, then PM me with your screen name and I'll put you in the next chapter. :3 **

_**FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE!**_

**Please Review, don't hate me... :(**


	3. There's More?

**Yay! I got a lot of reviews, thank you very much!**

**Well, in the last chapter I said that I am going to allow people to join the story. :) The limit is 2 per chapter, so it is first come, first serve. The people in the chapters won't be added again so others can get a chance. :3**

**Now please enjoy and if you would like to be in the next chapter, please PM me with your screen name and what you want to do in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Already in the first chapter.**

**Squee. :3**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

(In order of appearance)

Bisheh – Me! o:

Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi – My Best Friend Sammeh

SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 – (Name creeps me out. x.x) Guest

sasuke-hope-u-beat-itachi-i-luvs-you – (Also known as 'shubiiu' for short.) Guest

SharinganMaster – Sasuke

CherryBlossom – (Eeeew.) Sakura

Perveh – Jiraiya. xD

I'm Hokage Deal With It – Tsunade

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Chapter Three:**_There's More?_

_Bisheh Has Entered The Chat_

_Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi Has Entered The Chat_

**Bisheh:** -spits out gourd piece- Ew... It's all... Sand-flavored. D:

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** -wearing cape- I am... SUPERMAN!!! x)

**Bisheh:** O:

_SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 Has Entered The Chat_

**Bisheh:** Whoa, long name...

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** -obsessing over cape- x3

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** Hiya! (:

**Bisheh:** Hello. :3

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** -hisses and hides under cape- :x

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** What kind of chat is this..?

**Bisheh:** Not sure... My friend and I found it yesterday and I say its pretty entertaining. The people are hysterical. :D

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** I see...

_sasuke-hope-u-beat-itachi-i-luvs-u Has Entered The Chat_

**shubiilu:** Hey. :)

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** :x

**Bisheh:** xD Hi there.

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** Heya. :3

**Bisheh:** This room is sure filling up. :3

_SharinganMaster Has Entered The Chat_

**Bisheh:** I know you...

**SharinganMaster:** ... Oh?

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** Who are you?

**shubiilu:** Yea... Your screen name rings a bell somehow. :/

**SharinganMaster:** Well, I am not going to give you my name, but I will tell you my life goal...

**Bisheh:** D: Here we go...

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** I don't really care for you. :x

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** xD

**shubiilu:** Yay, story. :)

**SharinganMaster:** When I was young, my older brother-

**Bisheh:** Killed your family and whole clan and now you plan to become an avenger and stronger than that person who made your life a living hell? o: You poor boy.

**SharinganMaster:** ... How did you know?

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** O.o ... Y-You're...

**shubiilu:** SASUKE UCHIHA!!! -squeals-

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** O.O SASUKE?!?

**SharinganMaster:** o.o Should I be scared?

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** :x You'd better not hurt Ita-Kun.

_CherryBlossom Has Entered The Chat_

**Bisheh:** I think Sasuke should... -looks at who enters chat- As of now be afraid. :D

**CherryBlossom:** SASUKE!!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!

**SharinganMaster:** Shit. D:

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** D: I know you... Sakura.

**shubiilu:** Ew, Sakura. :x

**CherryBlossom:** Who the hell are you two? D:

**Bisheh:** Wuh-oh. -hides under cape with Sammeh-

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** -makes popcorn with portable 'Cape-Safe' microwave and watches- o:

**shubiilu:** Your worst nightmare.

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** Muhaha...

**SharinganMaster:** O.o" -scared-

**Bisheh:** I always did think that Sakura was annoying... :/

**CherryBlossom:** Shut up!

**Bisheh:** -pops up from under cape- YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT AGAIN, BISH?!?! D: -takes out bazooka-

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** -steals bazooka- Stay away from Sasuke-Kun! x:

**shubiilu:** -takes out knife- D: Time to get BIZEH!!!

**SharinganMaster:** -secretly goes under Sammeh's cape-

**Bisheh:** Do you have a reservation? D:

**SharinganMaster:** Is it enough that three girls are going to kill each other right in front of me with weapons that came out of nowhere?

**Bisheh:** ... I guess so. :3

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** -eating popcorn- :D

**CherryBlossom:** (Inner) Cha! Lets get these bitches! D:

**CherryBlossom:** Come and get it! x:

**shubiilu:** -throws knife-

**Knife:** Why me!? Dx

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** -shoots bazooka-

**Bazooka:** Wheeee! (:

**CherryBlossom:** -throws shuriken at the two weapons, they blow up on contact- YEA!!!

**Knife:** Why did I blow up?!

**Author:** Because this is my story. :3

**Bisheh:** Whoa, I spoke in another person. :D (A/N: Bisheh is author, who is me! xD)

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** -cape flies up because the excess wind from the explosion- HEY!!! x: Keep it mellow out there, you're making the popcorn cold.

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** Darn it. D:

**shubiilu:** DIE SAKURA!!! x:

**CherryBlossom:** Yea, that's right bitc- -instantaneously blows up-

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** o.o

**shubiilu:** O.o

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** O.O

**Bisheh:** O:

**SharinganMaster:** o: I _think_ it's time to leave now...

_SharinganMaster Leaves The Chat Scared_

**shubiilu:** WAIT SASUKE!!!

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** NO, WAIT FOR ME!!!

**shubiilu:** :x I saved Sasuke, I deserve him!

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** No! I do! x:

**shubiilu:** D: -attacks and bites-

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** xP -attacks back-

**Bisheh:** I think you guys should take that outside the chat? -points to Sasuke already gone-

**shubiilu:** Crap.

**SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 :** I'LL GET HIM FIRST!!!

**shubiilu:** NO YOU WON'T, BISH!!! (A/N: Most of the time I use "Bish" to cover the word "Bitch". xD)

**Bisheh:** :D Yes?

_shubiilu & SASUxHINA-SASUxNARU-SASUxME-I-wuv-tem-all-:3 Leave The Chat Head To Head_

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** ... Well that was interesting.

**Bisheh:** Very much. And that's why I love this place! (: -hugs room-

**Room:** D: -throws everyone out-

_Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi & Bisheh Are Thrown Out Of The Chat_

_Perveh Has Entered The Chat_

_I'm Hokage Deal With It Has Entered The Chat_

**Perveh:** O: Tsunade!

**I'm Hokage Deal With It:** Jiraiya, aren't you supposed to be on a mission? -.-

**Perveh:** -chuckles- Not when you're online... If ya know what I mean...

**I'm Hokage Deal With It:** ... Shut up, get off, and get to work. :x

**Perveh:** And you're going to make me how?

**I'm Hokage Deal With It:** What the hell do you want me to do, send a picture of my fist to you? Get off the computer you lazy-ass.

**Perveh:** Now, now, no need to get all feisty.

**I'm Hokage Deal With It:** I'M NOT BEING FIEST-

**Perveh:** Now shh. ;)

**I'm Hokage Deal With It:** I'm not going to warn you again.

**Perveh:** Oh?

_Few Seconds Later_

**Perveh:** Tsunade? Where are you beautiful? (:

_Tsunade breaks down Jiraiya's door, Jiraiya spins around in his chair, sees her, and his perved-up face is replaced with horror. She punches the life out of him and leaves him unconscious, then goes back to her office._

**I'm Hokage Deal With It:** And that's what you get, you dumb-ass.

_I'm Hokage Deal With It Leaves The Chat_

_Few Hours Later_

**Perveh:** D: Why'd you do that Tsunade?

**Perveh:** Oh. You're not on...

**Perveh:** ... -checks mail- Hey I got an e-mail from Tsunade! Maybe she decided to apologize!

**Perveh:** ... Why'd she send me a picture of her fist? o.o

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Haha, yay, end of chapter. Please review! More reviews equal me making more chapters, and quicker. :D**

**The offer from the second chapter, the one where I put viewers in my story, is still open!**

**Thank you. :3**


	4. Confessions

**Eh, not as many reviews as I would've liked, but oh well. I haven't updated in a long time, so here it finally is!**

**Hope all you valuable readers find this entertaining.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto, donc votre maman. (French. :3)**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

(In order of appearance)

Bisheh – Moi.

Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi – Ms. Sammeh

SabakuShounen – Mr. Sandman (Bring me a dream…)

Believe It – Mr. Naruto

I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 – Mr. Itachi

SharinganMaster – Sasuke… Kekeke…

Gai Is My Hero – Ms. Lee

Lee Is My Hero – Mr. Gai

S-S-Snakie – Mr. Orochimaru

Kabuto – Mr. Kabuto, durr.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Chapter Four:**_Confessions_

_Bisheh Has Entered The Chat_

_Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi Has Entered The Chat_

**Bisheh:** Wow, this has become my favorite chat room of all time, Sammeh. :3

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** Tell me about it. xD

_SabakuShounen Has Entered The Chat_

**Bisheh:** O: Omg, hiya Gaara.

**SabakuShounen:** D: You ate my gourd...

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** Yea, Lissa, you ate his gourd. -smacks Bisheh's hand- Bad little girl. :x

**Bisheh:** D: It tasted like blood and sand anyway.

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** xD

**SabakuShounen:** That's why I'm called "Gaara of the Desert". :D

**Bisheh:** I see... It all… Makes so much sense now! D:

_Believe It Has Entered The Chat_

_I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 Has Entered The Chat_

**Believe It:** Gaara... -smirks-

**SabakuShounen:** .. Naruto...

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** x3 Itachi...

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** Lady whom I am afraid of...

**Bisheh:** Lissa! x3

_SharinganMaster Has Entered The Chat_

**SharinganMaster:** Ew, its brother...

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** Thaaat's right. :D

**SabakuShounen:** Uchiha. D:

**SharinganMaster:** Gaara and Naruto...

**Believe It:** Sasuke-Baka. :x

**Bisheh:** Okay guys, I think we all know who we are here. :/

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** Shall I bring out the Cap Buster?

**Bisheh:** To bust a cap? o: Naa, save that for later.

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** Aww... :(

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** So... How's everyone doin'?

**SharinganMaster:** I hate you.

**Bisheh:** I'm good, but I have a tummy ache from eating Gaara's gourd, or part of it. :x

**SabakuShounen:** Well that's your fault!

**Bisheh:** D: Well is it my fault that I was curious? Huh Gaara?! Was it?!

**SabakuShounen:** Well I can't help it.

**Bisheh:** Well if it didn't protrude from your back like a hunch I wouldn't of noticed it.

**SabakuShounen:** D:

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** -glomps Itachi-

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** :( You have three seconds to let go.

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** D: -lets go- Fine, but... -smirks and holds up cape- I win.

_Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi Leaves The Chat Victoriously_

**I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 :** D: I shall get my capey back!

_I-Heart-Nailpolish :3 Leaves The Chat Determined_

**Bisheh:** o.o Okieee then.

**SharinganMaster:** Good. They're gone.

**Bisheh:** -shank- Don'tchoo be talking about my Sammeh.

**Believe it:** Go 'way Sasuke. :x

**Bisheh:** :3

**Believe it:** And that person too.

**Bisheh:** My Name's Lissa, dang nabit! -shank-

**Believe it:** o.O Okay then 'Lissa'.

**Bisheh:** Why'd you put ' ' around my name? ):

**Believe it:** ...

**Bisheh:** You hate me, don't you?!

**SabakuShounen:** Yes.

**Bisheh:** Even though Olive Juice? (A/N: 'Olive Juice' means "I love you".)

**SabukuShounen:** What? D:

**SharinganMaster:** I'm still here you know.

**Bisheh:** You are unwanted! D:

**SharinganMaster:** T.T

_SharinganMaster Leaves The Chat Depressed_

_Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi Has Entered The Chat_

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** Haha. I still have the capey!

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** o.o Hello?

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi:** Fine then bishes.

_Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi Leaves The Chat_

**Bisheh:** Huh? -munches on cookie that took 5 minutes to get-

**Believe It:** Wha? -wipes drool from mouth- I was not dreaming of Gaara. D:

**Bisheh:** ... What..? x:

**SabakuShounen:** -gulp-

**Believe It:** What, do you have a problem with me dreaming about mah man?!

**Bisheh**: Psh, you don't own him. D:

**SabakuShounen:** Sh-She is right you kno-…

**Believe It:** SHUT UP!!! x:

**SabakuShounen:** ... T.T

**Bisheh:** Look now! You scared him! -clings to Gaara-

**SabakuShounen:** -is clung to- ;.; -nuzzles-

**Bisheh:** ): Its alright, m'dear. -feeds bottle- Big ol' scary blonde guy can't hurt you anymore…

**Believe It:** -fumes-

**SabakuShounen:** -sniffles-

**Bisheh:** You're making Gaara upset, Naru_tard_. D:

_SabakuShounen Leaves The Chat Sadly_

_Believe It Leaves The Chat In Panic_

**Bisheh:** D: FINE! I didn't wanna talk to you all anyway...

_Ten seconds pass…_

**Bisheh:** ... It's time to dance in mah big saggy pants! -funky music starts playing-

_Gai Is My Hero Has Entered The Chat_

**Bisheh:** Oh god…

_Lee Is My Hero Has Entered The Chat_

**Bisheh:** Oh, oh god! OH GOD! O.O

**Gai Is My Hero:** GAI-SENSEI!

**Lee Is My Hero:** LEE!

**Gai Is My Hero:** GAI-SENSEI!

**Lee Is My Hero:** LEE!

**Bisheh:** LISSA!

**Lee Is My Hero & Gai Is My Hero:** YOUTH!

**Bisheh:** O.o

_Bisheh Leaves The Chat Scared_

_Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi Has Entered The Chat_

**Lee Is My Hero & Gai Is My Hero:** YOUTH!

_Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi Leaves The Chat_

**Lee Is My Hero:** LEE! Let us go shout to the heavens our love for… YOOOUTH!

**Gai Is My Hero:** Excellent idea, Gai Sensei! You're so productive:3

_S-S-Snakie Has Entered The Chat_

**S-S-Snakie:** … -hisses-

**Lee Is My Hero:** FIEND!

**Gai Is My Hero:** SENSEI! What do we do?!

**Lee Is My Hero:** Quick! Lee! Nice-Guy Pooose! -does so-

**Gai Is My Hero:** -does so also-

**S-S-Snakie:** -kills them both off easily- D:

_Lee Is My Hero's Computer Dies/Leaves The Chat Dead_

_Gai Is My Hero's Computer Also Dies/Leaves The Chat Dedzors_

**S-S-Snakie:** … Nothing to do…

**S-S-Snakie:** -plays with his many pet snakes-

_Orochimaru spins around in his chair, bored. He looks around his room, then screams for Kabuto. Kabuto heeds to his call and asks him what he wants. Orochimaru frowns, unamused, merely pointing to the computer next to his own. Kabuto looks at him, confused, but goes to the computer and turns it on._

_Kabuto Has Entered The Chat_

**Kabuto:** Master Orochimaru, you wanted me?

**S-S-Snakie:** Yes, Kabuto, I was bored. Talk to me. :D

**Kabuto:** Um, but I'm right next to you, Master...

_Kabuto waves to Orochimaru, in which he ignores._

**S-S-Snakie:** I refuse to talk and/or acknowledge you in person now that I know about this chat room. From now on, you are to talk to me through the computer instead of in person.

_Kabuto sighs, "Master, you cannot be seriou-" The computer dings._

**S-S-Snakie:** Ah bup bup! Talk to me in **here**. D:

**Kabuto: **Sorry, but why do I have to go through such nonsense as that?

**S-S-Snakie:** Do not question my authority, just obey. Now, go make me a pie...

**Kabuto:** What kind would you like sir?

**S-S-Snakie:** Pumpkin, and decorate it with those little candy corns I like so much. :D

**Kabuto: **Right.

**S-S-Snakie:** And Kabuto?

**Kabuto: **Yes?

**S-S-Snakie:** Olive Juice. :3

**Kabuto:** ... Excuse me?

**S-S-Snakie:** -says calmly- Just shut up and go make my pie. :)

_Kabuto Leaves The Chat_

**S-S-Snakie:** Its good to be the leader...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**xD I really hope you readers liked it.**

**I'm very sorry if you don't enjoy the part where I enter my friend and I in the chat. But, this is my story and I'm giving you an opportunity to join in!**

**So, the offer in Chapter 2 is still open and you may ask to be in the story. :D**

**Now, p'ease: REVIEW! OLIVE JUICE TO YOU ALL! D:**


End file.
